A Midsummer’s Night
by iLOVEjesusssss
Summary: She is about to embark on a journey that will change her life forever… Will she ever meet her true love, or will she be heartbroken once again… lots of fluff. parings: aram and airi.
1. Italy Here We Come

**A Midsummer's****Night**

Chap.1 Italy here I come?!

She is about to embark on a journey that will change her life forever… Will she ever meet her true love, or will she be heart-broken once again…

Airi Hoshina, a 18- year old girl with auburn-honey wispy hair that reaches at the middle of her back, and has matching radiant violet eyes that shine brightly as she scans over the flight departures in going to Italy. She lugs around her silver suitcase that weighs as much as she weighs, and she tosses it over the conveyor belt full of different varieties of luggages. As Airi goes through security nervously, she looks around for the right gate. "Last call for the flight departure for Italy in Gate 23 at 2:20 p.m.sharp!" as the announcement booms throughout the whole airport. She raced down the halls and was the last one to be on board. While looking at her ticket, seat A16, she found her seat and was luckily unoccupied so she could think about what was going on.

_Airi's POV_

_I can't believe I'm doing this!! Why did grandpa and grandma choose me to go to Italy to take care of somebody that I don't even know!! Sure I'm earning a great deal of money, but… living with someone that I don't know has just crossed the line for my comfort zone. O God!! Please help me to get through these drastic measures!! _

_-Flashback-_

_"Airi would you do us a big favor please!"_

"_What is it Gramps?" called Airi as she flew down the flight of stairs_

"_I want you to travel to Italy, and take care of the person and his house for about 5 months," asked Grandma as she was preparing dinner._

"_You're kidding right? I mean, you wouldn't send me over there to take care of somebody that I don't even know… Why would I do something like this? I especially don't know how to speak Italian!! How am I going to survive there?" screamed Airi hysterically._

"_We're not kidding, and please stop shouting in my ear! I think you just blasted off my ear drum! Anyways he says he's going to pay a great sum of money, and is my best friend's 2__nd__ son. Besides, you don't have to worry a thing about speaking… He knows fluent English and Italian! I think his name is…. What's his name again? O!! Aram, his name is Aram and he has an older brother named Jeile. But Jeile has moved out of the villa and bought his own place down south of Italy," Exclaimed Granpa._

"_Mmmmm…. Fine I'll do it! You just see if your granddaughter will get kidnapped or something like that…" moped Airi as she started to pack her clothes._

_-Flashback ended-_

"I wonder how Nakaoji is doing all these years… I hope this "caretaker" job is worth my time and it better pay me a whole lot of cash too… I promised Gram and Gramps that I'll do my best at this job and… I promised to Nakaoji," as Airi thought while she was on the plane.

Then, she dozed off while dreaming of how Italy will be like and who she's going to work for the next 5 months, and determined to meet Nakaoji once again after this fiasco is over. 12 hours later she arrived in Rome, Italy… As she walked through the gate and to the Luggage Claim, she grabbed a taxi cab nearest to the sliding doors outside of the **Rotino Airport**. She told the taxi cab that she was headed for Florence and in a town called Tuscany. It took 4 hours to get to Florence and a half hour to Tuscany. She felt so relieved of getting out of that awful taxi that smelled of smoke and cigarettes from that discusting driver, and hearing non-stop about ancient histories of his so-called city that he said he used to be mayor of that city. Finally, she's in Tuscany. The weather was not as bad as she thought it would be in such a beautiful place. It was filled with grass fields over the valley and lavender field that shone against the brilliance of the hot Florence sun. The houses were some how unusual but had some kind of unique significance to her. The markets were overflowed with people, noises of the marketers bargaining with their vendors, laughing of children playing with each other. It seemed such a colorful place to live in and the ambiance just lightens the town up. She wandered around the streets trying to find someone that knows where this place is. People gave her directions, but she had no idea where she was heading to but… A 2007 shiny red Mitsubishi convertible honked at her drove next to her, and rolled down the windows. To Airi's surprise it was a man who looked about 2 years older than her. This man had blue short straight hair and also matching piercing blue eyes. His skin was an olive tan color.

Then Airi asked him, "Hi my name is Airi Hoshina and I was wondering if you know where the Astale manor is ? "

"What's your business there," questioned the man.

"I'm the new caretaker of the house," Airi explained

"Oh ok my name is Raz and I'm the cousin of Aram," said Raz. "I'll take you there get in the car!"

Airi said suspiciously, "How can I trust you what if your not his cousin!?"

"If I wanted to kidnap you I would have already stuffed you and put you in the back of my trunk," said Raz as he looked her in the eye.

Airi debated on this and knew that he was right, so she put her belongings in the trunk and got in the front seat. Raz speeded to Astale manor. He got there in 20 minutes without saying a word during the whole entire trip. Airi got out and grabbed her stuff from the trunk and before she could say thank you Raz raced off. Airi walked closer and closer to the door and her eyes widened with shock as she looked at the glorious sight before her eyes…..

AN: HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!! ANOTHER CHAP. IS COMIN UP SOON!!!!!! PLZ PLZ REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!! NOT WHAT YOU EXPECT!!!!!!!! ARAM WILL BE COMIN IN THE NEXT CHAP.!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. When We First Met

When We First Met

The amazing sight she saw before her eyes was a humongous pillar white villa. On the right there was a big beautiful garden with various kinds of flowers, and tall-sculpted trees. On the left there was a large pond filled with Koi and other fishes and Lilly pads were gracing the top of the water along with white flowers floating on top of the Lilly pads. In front of the villa there is a large fountain and on top of the fountain there are 5 angels playing. Airi was so mesmerized by the place that she wandered off to the garden. The garden was like one of those gardens in a fairytale; so beautiful and mysterious.

As she wandered off even farther into the garden she got tired so she looked for a place to rest. She found a big tree with enough shade to lie down and she walked towards it. To her surprise she found a young handsome man. She kneeled down on the grass right next to him. By the looks of it he was very very handsome and tall. He had curly brown chocolate hair (how he looks originally in books.) and long eyelashes. He was wearing a white-buttoned silk-sleeved shirt with dark faded jeans and brown flip-flops. He was sleeping peacefully and his breathing was soft and long. The collar of his shirt was loose showing enough to see tanned toned chest. He looks about two years older than her As she observed him he suddenly stirred and Airi immediately stiffened.

_What am I gonna do!? _She said to herself.

Luckily he stopped and fell right back to sleep. She sighed with relief.

_I guess im gonna have to wake him up and ask him what he's doing here. _She thought to herself.

She bent over and said softly "Hey, Wake up."

He still didn't wake up so she shook him but he STILL didn't wake up.

"He's a heavy sleeper." She said with soft sigh.

Then she thought up an idea. Her mom used to do this to her when she didn't wake up for school. Airi then touched his hair, which was so soft under her touch and touched it to the tip of his nose and then her fingers found his soft and firm lips.

_For some reason I feel that not only should my fingers be there but maybe … something else._ She said quietly to herself.

She finally went in front of him, knees at both sides of his legs and her hands were on the grass (AN: So Airi looked like she was in a crawling position above Aram.) and softly blew on his face. Suddenly he began to stir and then his eyelashes began to flutter open and now he was fully awake.

_His eyes are a deep green full of mystery and maybe even …passion, _but what for? As Airi contemplated this in her head she looked down in the position she was in.

_Oh no! _Panic rushed through her whole body and a blush threatened to grace her cheeks.

What am I going to do! I have to get off of him before he thinks im a lunatic! But I cant! For some reason whenever I look into his eyes their telling me not to go, but to stay. His eyes grounded me to the floor like he put some sort of spell on me and I couldn't escape.

They stayed like this for a couple more minutes but to them it seemed like hours. Finally the spell was broken when the young man said, "Who are you?" His voice was not mean or rude. It was more like of wonder and questioning.

Airi began to stutter "O-Oh my n-name is Airi H-H-Hoshina"

The younger man then said "Nice to meet you Miss Hoshina."

"O! Just call me Airi, and who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"I could ask the same thing to you just the last part though. What **are **you doing here?" asked the young man.

They were both standing up a few feet away from each other and both were very perplexed.

Then Airi said, " I'm supposed to be the caretaker. That's why im here."

The young man looked very surprised and said, " Oh so you're the new housekeeper!" Well Airi my name is Astale Ei Daemonia Eucharistia Aram. But you can just call me Aram. I am the owner of this villa."

Airi was so shocked she almost lost her balance when she was standing.

No way! This is the owner! What have I gotten myself into!??

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I'm SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAD STARTED SCHOOL AND STUFF. TAHNKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN. I WILL ANWSER THE ?S YOU POST ON YOUR REVIEWS BTW. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous chappie…**

**The young man looked very surprised and said, " Oh so you're the new housekeeper!" Well Airi my name is Astale Ei Daemonia Eucharistia Aram. But you can just call me Aram. I am the owner of this villa."**

**Airi was so shocked she almost lost her balance when she was standing.**

**No way! This is the owner! What have I gotten myself into!??**

Airi was gazing intently into his green eyes. Airi was in a dazed trance, still shocked about the fact that Aram was her boss. Suddenly Airi felt a soft poke on the tip of her nose. This action startled her out of her thoughts and she soon realized Aram was cms. Away from her face. Airi was so surprised that she became momentarily paralyzed and all she could do was blush deeply.

Aram knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and asked, "Why are you blushing?"

Airi quickly turned around and calmed her self down.

'Its just a guy. A guy who's your boss. That you just met. Don't even think about the fact that he's extremely good-looking. You'll get over it…hopefully. Airi slowly turned around and cautiously took a few steps back, creating some space between the two. Still with some traces of hue left on her cheeks Airi exclaimed defensively "It must be the heat!"

'Oh gosh what a clichéd line.'

AN: DORKY HUH….

Before Aram could answer back Airi interrupted him and calmly said " Aram would you be so kind to guide me to you villa, and prep me up on what I'm supposed to do as your new caretaker." Aram smiled and nodded his head and slowly started to walking to his villa knowing Airi would follow.

As they approached the villa Airi stopped in amazement and let her eyes wander over every inch of her new home.

There was a large and abroad green lawn and a huge staircase descending to the front door. The whole villa was made out of pure white marble. There were so many windows with beautiful and intricate stain glass art. Airi soon realized Aram was heading up the stairs so she rushed to him.

Aram got to the door and held it open saying. "Ladies first."

Airi gave a polite nod and entered her new home with Aram behind her.

When Airi looked around she decided it was beautiful, a work of art. It had lavish furniture, gold curtains, with sun shinning through the windows giving the rooms a euphoric feeling. The floor had white beige tiling with a glossy cover. There was a grand staircase that led to the second floor with dozens of rooms. Aram gave a quick tour of the inside of the villa. After that he brought her to his study and discussed the procedures of her new job.

Aram and Airi sat down on his couch. "Tomorrow you will be fitted for proper work clothes." Aram said, "Your free time will be holidays and the weekends." Aram added with a business like tone.

Finally he confirmed "You will wake up at 6:30 AM and start at your duties at 6:50 AM." Aram also added "You will be living in one of my guest rooms, so it means you're living, with me."

Airi thought about all this and said to herself 'this isn't so bad. I could get used to this.'

"Any questions you need to ask?" Aram interrupted said while interrupting her thoughts.

"How much am I going to be making?" Airi questioned curiously.

"You will be making 20,000 a month." He answered.

Airi thought, 'That's fairly good!'

Airi nodded and Aram said, "Well, now that that's settled you can go to your room. My butler, Lei (is that right spelling) will show you the way."

Aram then went to his papers. Airi walked out the door and came face to chest with a silver haired man. He looked to be about a few years older than herself.. He had layered silver hair and dull gray eyes. His mouth was set in a firm line and had no joy on his face. He was wearing a butler suit and was staring intently at Airi waiting.

Seeing as Airi wasn't going to say anything Lei said coldly, "This way please."

Airi followed obediently after Lei, the butler. When she reached her destination he departed hastily so she could tend to her stuff.

She entered the room and was amazed once again (AN: who wouldn't be! I mean come on…its an Italian mansion!) She saw a huge fluffy beige and white bed with a gold pattern stitched on the covers of her bed. The bed frame was a mahogany color matching the color of the dresser diagonal from the bed. Next to the dresser there was a vanity with a soft looking plush chair. On the left side of her bed there was 2 windows with crepe colored curtains that lead to a stone marble balcony. (YUMM!! CREPES!!) On the balcony there was a table and two chairs. And vases of flowers surrounding the balcony edges. The flowers ranged from roses to lilies.

After looking at the balcony she searched for the bathroom. She quickly found it to the right of the room and entered. There were two large clear mirrors, a marble countertop, and a sink. There was a variety of soaps and conditioners on a ledge next to the bathtub and there was a clear door shower. There also was a walk in closet with her bags of clothes and toiletries waiting to be unpacked. She started taking everything out of her bags and putting it in her new living area. Minutes turned to hours and soon it was nightfall. Airi was exhausted so she dragged herself to bed and snuggled into the comforters and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Airi awoke to a very loud knock on her door. Airi grumbled and tried to ignore it. But it soon got louder and louder and she couldn't take it any longer so she got up and thrust the door open, staring at the maid who dare wake her at such an ungodly hour.

The maid shrank back from Airis evil gaze and said, "Lord Aram wants to see you in 30 min for breakfast."

Airi a little more awake now and feeling bad for scaring the maid said, "Thank you." And gave the nicest smile she could manage in the morning.

She checked the time 6:32. About a ½ an hour to get ready and shower. Airi put on a determined face, determined to finish in time and raced to the shower. She finished her shower, pleased to get cleaned and stepped out feeling refreshed. Then she put on a pair of dark jeans and a dark purple baby doll shirt with flats. Then she put her hair into a sloppy bun with a few strands of hair loose so they framed her lovely face. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:55.

"Good just enough time to get there…. as long as I don't get lost." Airi said to thinking out loud.

Airi opened the door and was fairly surprised at seeing the maid from before patiently standing there.

"I'm here to take you to Lord Aram." The maid said with her head down.

Airi just nodded, not knowing what to say and followed.

Soon the maid stopped and Airi saw why. Aram was sitting outside in the garden next to the fountain. There was a table filled with food and drinks and a chair that was for Airi.

Aram dismissed the maid and Airi slowly walked forward and tripped over a rock, successfully yelping and landing on her butt…in front of Aram. Arir blushed AGAIN. (AN: Figures Airi would trip :D)

Aram then started laughing.

Airi taking it the wrong way shouted defensively "What are you laughing at!!!"

Aram then said in-between his laughs in a very childish and cute voice "You –laugh- should've -laugh- seen -laugh- your –laugh- face!! –laugh- laugh"

"What's the matter with my face!!" Airi huffed.

Aram just smiled a huge grin and let out one more boyish laugh. Airi having enough humiliation got up and brushed off her clothes. She then held her head high and proceeded to the table.

Airi then asked, "What did you want me here for?"

Aram answered without missing a beat, "To talk about what you have to do today."

Airi stared at him with a blank face for a while but finally said, "Which is?"

Aram continued speaking, "Well, after breakfast you have a fitting and then-"

Aram got interrupted before he could finish "Fitting!! You mean you're going to measure me!!!"

Aram gave her an innocent look and said, "No." than added "I was going to have one of my extra maids do it."

Airis' mouth opened in an O shape and let him continue where he left off.

"Anyway, later you have to clean up the kitchen and clean up my room."

Right their Airi about DIED. 'HIS ROOM!! HIS ROOM!! I HAVE TO GO IN HIS ROOM!!"

Aram continued not noticing the mental breakdown Airi was having.

"Each day you will get a letter in the morning telling you what you need to do for the day. One of my maids will slip the letter under your door."

Airi only got bits and pieces of what he was saying. Morning, door, and I. That's what she caught and came to the conclusion that he said, "I will wake you every morning. I will wake you up with a knock on your door. If you don't answer then I will give you a kiss to wake you up." What she just though she heard came back at her full force. (AN:I have no clue how Airi came up with that…)

"KISS ME!!! IN THE MORNING!!!" Airi yelled astonished.

Aram gave Airi a bewildered look and said, "Huh?" in a very confused voice.

"Listen mister! I just met you and I'm not ready for that, besides you my boss!" Airi stated in a frantic voice.

Aram just stared at Airi wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"Don't play all innocent with me!" Airi shouted to Aram.

"What are you talking about? I only said that each day you would get a letter in the morning telling you what you need to do for the day. One of my maids will slip the letter under your door."

Airi laughed embarrassedly and said trying to change the topic, "Oh, ok, anyway.."

Aram then announced, "We should eat now."

Right when he said those words Airi started shoveling food on her plate. First was eggs, then ham, bacon, and sausage, next was 2 donuts and a piece of toast. Finally she poured herself a cup of Orange Juice and started eating.

Aram just stared at her, shocked and said (not in a mean way.) , "Wow.. You eat a lot."

Airi just ignored him and went on eating happily.

Soon she finished and so did Aram. "Shall you go get fitted?"

"Yes." Airi said hoping the uncomfortable silence would go away soon. Aram got up and Airi followed.

A few minutes later Aram said with a smile, "We're here."

"Ok. Bye then." Airi said politely, still not comfortable around him. Airi opened the door a crack and slipped in.

5 min. later Airi walked out looking flush.

'Jeez. They are so blunt.'

Airi was startled when she saw Aram leaning against the wall with his hands in his back pockets.

"Why are you still here?" Airi asked wondering.

"Well, the thought just occurred me. You cant do your work without your proper work clothes which will be done by tomorrow…. so…" Aram said in a kinda nervous voice "I was kinda wondering if you'd.. Ya know, like to go out with me so I could show you some famous sites in Tuscany?"

"Well," Airi hesitated before answering.

AN: Will Airi turn him down or except him?? I hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer. Please review. Any suggestions on Airis work clothes or famous sites in Tuscany would be helpful and nice.


	4. The Dance That Started It All

Previous Chappie

Previous Chappie

Airi was startled when she saw Aram leaning against the wall with his hands in his back pockets.

"Why are you still here?" Airi asked wondering.

"Well, the thought just occurred me. You cant do your work without your proper work clothes which will be done by tomorrow…. so…" Aram said in a kinda nervous voice "I was kinda wondering if you'd.. Ya know, like to go out with me so I could show you some famous sites in Tuscany?"

"Well," Airi hesitated before answering.

"Well, I don't know. I think I want to stay in my room tonight. I kinda have major jet lag." Airi said rubbing her arm nervously

Aram the said anxiously, "Please? I promise it'll be worth it! Plleeeeaaasssseeeeee?" Aram pulled the puppy dog face and perfected it perfectly. (AN:Kya!)

Airi feeling guilty for turning him down quickly became sucked into Aram's kawaii puppy face and said, "ok! Just stop giving me that look! Ill go change and then ill me you down stairs."

Aram nodded cutely and headed down the stairs. Airi rushed off to her room.

'Is this like a date? With my boss?' Airi thought frantically as she brushed her locks of hair. 'Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I think it is!! Wait, I need to stop overreacting…maybe he does this with everyone new…' Airi continued trying to convince herself.

She slipped her clothes off and pulled on a white t-cut flowy summer dress. She went over to the sink and washed all her previous make-up off and applied a new color. She put on a thin coat of mascara and clear lip-gloss. Airi, not wanting to keep her boss waiting any longer she grabbed a pair of white flats with a bow on the left side and ran out her bedroom door. She jogged down the stairs and ran to meet Aram having naturally rosy cheeks from running all over the place.

Aram gazed at her and blushed a tad bit. He cleared his throat and said, "Airi, You look so pretty tonight."

Aram had a pair of Coal colored jeans with white faded onto them. And he had a striped blue and white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. He had black shoes on and smelled of a fresh aroma. (AN: AHH!! SO CUTE!!) Airi looked at him and was thoroughly impressed. The man knew how to look fine.

Airi was to impressed to find the right words so she just headed over to Aram, trying not to trip. Aram walked next to her and kept glancing out of the corner of his eye at Airi. They got to the car and Aram grabbed the driver's seat and Airi took the one next to him. They drove in silence while Airi fiddled with the hem on her dress. Aram pulled into a parking spot and went around to the other side to open the door for Airi.

Airi thanked him quietly and they headed inside the small cozy Italian restraunt. They went to the counter and Aram ordered for them.

'That's so rude. He ordered for me without asking what I wanted!" Airi thought unhappily.

Aram then spoke up, "I uh took the initiative to order for you because the menu is in Italian and I doubted you could read it."

'Oh, heh heh…' Airi thought feeling a little guilty for her harsh words in her mind.

"Order # 13!" A man shouted from the kitchen. Aram walked over with a smile on his face and grabbed the two covered dishes. He leaded Airi to a table and they sat down. Aram handed Airi a plate.

"What is it?" Airi asked hesitantly not knowing if she wanted to uncover it.

"It is so delicious. Its rice with meat in it and vegetables. Its like a fresh rice salad." Aram said explaining it to her.

"Hmm.." Airi took the tin foil off and saw that it looked delicious! Airi took her fork and dug in. Aram smiled and continued eating his.

"This is so good!" Airi said pleased while still eating to her hearts content.

"Yup It sure is!" Aram replied just as pleased with the quality of the food.

The two sat there eating and eating it till the very last grain of rice was gone. They finished at just about the same time.

"Mhm! That was delicious!" Airi exclaimed while putting her spoon gently down onto the table. The waiter came and gave them there check. They both reached for it at the same time, tugging very forcefully on both sides. Every time Airi pulled Aram pulled harder.

Airi finally said, " I'm paying for this meal!"

Aram replied with, "No, I insist, Its my treat." The stuborness of these two continued on for some time but soon Aram caved first.

He sighed and said "Listen, Ill let you pay if.." At that moment he got up and extended his hand towards Airi and continued, "If you give me this dance."

Airis face immediately flushed with color and she gracefully brought her hand out, and tried to ignore the shaking and gently touched Arams hand. She got up and Aram pulled Airi close to him and guided her to the dance floorwhere all the couples were paired toghethor. They all looked so blissful and happy…Was that what her and Aram looked like to everyone else? Aram guided her to the center of the floor and a new song played. It was a beautiful composition in which the piano was playing ever so softlyl. All of a sudden the music changed dramatically to an upbeat and fast salsa song. Airis eyes widened and before she had time to pull away, Aram whisked her away. The song ended in 3 minutes of torture..no that wouldn't be the right word that Airi was feeling during that dance. (AN: youll get the details later by the way.) Aram and Airi stayed in each others arms long after the song, as if they were in a trance.

The only thing that broke them out was a tap on Arams shoulder and a voice saying, "Do you mind if I take a picture of you two together for my new magazine?"

The man was middle aged and had this smile that was very unique that made you want to smile too. Aram looked to Airi for her opinion and Airi smiled, looked at the man, and said, "It'd be our pleasure." Thinking it wouldn't hurt.

The photographer told them where to be. The final position was interesting. Airi had her arms wrapped around Arams neck and her head pressed lightly against his chest and her eyed were shut as if she was in bliss. Aram had his arms possesivly placed around Airis waist. His head was reasted upon Airis head and his eyed were supposed to be staring lovingly at her. Soon the two forgot there was even a photographer there. They were so peaceful that they were shocked when the flash of the camera went off. After one shot the man had what he needed so he departed and thanked the two for their time. After the photographer was gone, the two separated as if they touched fire. Airi rubbed her arm nervously while Aram was looking down at the ground and looking sheepishly. Airi was shuffling around and cleared her voice.

"Ahem, uh its kinda stuffy in here isn't it?"

Aram agreed and requested to take a walk while he secretly slipped the money on the table for the bill. Airi followed happy to get out of this uncomfortable romantic setting. They wandered arounf for a while till they approached a huge wonderful dazzling fountain. It was sparkling and at the bottom there was a layer of various coins. Arams child instincts kicked in and he grabbed Airis hand and pulled her to the front of the fountain.

"Airi! Airi! Airi! Lets do it!"

Airi blushed at the hand that was holding hers but had a puzzled look too, since she didn't understand what he said.

"Do what?"

Aram didn't say anything but took both his hands and starting digging through his pockets. He came out with a two copper pennies.

"Here Airi" He said with a cute smile. Aram handed her the penny and she took it… still not knowing what was going on.

"Ok!"

Airi stood there feeling very stupid not knowing why he just said ok or why he handed her a single penny. Aram interrupted he thoughts and took her by the shoulders and spun her around so her back was to the fountain. He turned that too. He then looked intently into her eyes, smiled and said, "Make a wish Airi"

Then it all connected. The penny, the fountain, the everything. Aram grasped his penny and took a moment of silence then tossed it into the fountain, making a light feathery splash. Airi then tightly gripped hers too and squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. She tossed it backwards and everything was going perfect till she lost her balance and fell… into the fountain…in her WHITE dress. She screamed as the cold water engulfed her. Aram stood there in silence, shocked that she could be such a klutz but soon grabbed Air's hand and helped her up. She got out and Aram looked Airi over and promptly said, "Here. Wear this."

Airi took the jacket not knowing exactly why he was handing it over till she looked at her dress and ended up seeing her black bra and such. The dress also made sure to cling to her body and made it really hard to move around.

'Why! Why did I have to wear white today of all days!' Airi got a hold of herself and put it on. Aram rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand without a care in the world and pulled her towards their home. Air's heart was going crazy and she wad hoping Aram couldn't hear what his hand was doing to her.

'Ah! He's my boss! We shouldn't be holding hands! How much longer till were home!'

They arrived quiet quickly and when they got there her shivers were racking he body. Her whole body was numb too and Airi could definitely feel a cold coming on. The next morning Airi woke up feeling horrible. No, worse then horrible. She would rather be dead. She was a mess with runny nose, cough, sore throat and uneasy stomach. And don't forget her major migraine that was pounding in her head.

'Gosh. I just wanna stay in bed!' Airi whined and complained internally but then said with determination, No! I must go! Its my first day and I don't want to risk the chance of being fired!" Airi managed to bring herself up but then she started getting light headed so she collapsed onto the floor leaving a very loud smack. She couldn't bring herself to get up again so she just crawled her way into the shower. Using her hands to pull her along. She reached the shower and the heat helped a tad, letting all the knots in her back come loose and let her relax a little. She finished too quickly in her opinion and grabbed her maids uniform not really processing what it looked like. She brushed her hair and finished getting ready. Airi headed down stairs to start her maids work.

Airi started walking down the stairs feeling a little wobbly. Then she saw Lei, the butler looking at her with a look of disgust. Airi didn't even want to think about what it meant cause she was afraid her head would explode. She was about to pass him but then he commanded her to stop. She stopped, turned around, and said, "Yes Sensei?"

"Come back here so I can tell you what your job is for today. Start sweeping the leaves on the walkway and the entrance steps."

Lei started to walk away but Airi stopped him by saying, "What about breakfast?" Lei turned around and gave her the glare and replied with " You should have woken up early to eat. But go ahead and grab an apple. Oh and break will be at 3:30."

Lei then grabbed a broom out of nowhere and handed it to Airi then walked away. So Airi went into the kitchen and grabbed and apple and a bottle of water. She ate the whole thing and drank the whole bottle until there was nothing left and had to throw it way.

'At least im feeling a little better.' Airi thought on a lighter note. Soon it went away when she saw how dirty it was outside. There were leaves everywhere, leaves on the cobble stone, leaves on the pathway to the garden, there were even leaves in the air. She gave a wary sigh and said, "Well, I guess I better get started."

She got a roll of garbage bags out and started to sweep the leaves in. Airi continued with her chores till 3:30, break time. Surprisingly she hadn't seen Aram all day and that even more surprisingly that made her sad and disappointed.

At 3:30 exactly a car, wait more like a shiny black Mercedes pulled up just as she was about to head in and relax.

'Oh great, what now?' Airi thought impatiently.

She looked to Lei in question to what she should do, but he wasn't there. Lei was most likely going to find Aram to tell him about the guest that had just arrived. Airi decided she would go approach the car. The door swung open about a foot away from her and a man came out. He was..he was…. beautiful. He had midnight blue hair that had dozens of short short layers all around. It fell above the shoulders and below the ear. His eyes matched his hair color and they had a mischievous glint in them. His body was tan bronze and well toned. He appeared to be 6'2.5". The man looked stunning but the first words he said were, "Here, take my bags, maid." He tossed them to Airi who feeling light headed and woozy just let them hit her, not having enough strength to catch the. She fell backwards onto the floor with the bags on top. The man shut the door and the car drove off. Aram came out shortly after and rushed to Airi's side. He helped her get up and touched her shoulder pushing her behind him protectively.

Aram then said, "Don't treat my Airi like that."

Airi blushed and gathered the bags trying to ignore her urge to cough. Aram then continued, "Hello. What brings you to my home?"

'Oh so that's your name, Mr. Rude more like it/

"Please just call me Raz, Mr. Astello and im here for some business. I was hoping to talk about merging our two companies."

"Well, we'll have some problems." Aram said taking Raz towards the door. He stopped, turned his head back to Airi and said, "Airi! You're the best! Will you make dinner for me and Raz tonight?"

Airi realized she didn't really have a choice so she just nodded. 'Oh goodness, this will be interesting.'

Airi headed after the two men and headed to the kitchen, telling the chefs that they had tonight off.

Around 7:00 dinner was ready so she got Lei to go upstairs to Arams study and bring the two down. Airi set all the plates down on the table. She took a sip of water but it went down the wrong tube. She started coughing and coughing and coughing…all over Arams food.

'Oh shoot! Let me switch his and mine plates real quick!'

Airi was about to do just that but the two men walked into the room just as she reached forward. Airi retracted her hand instantly and pulled the two chairs out so they could sit.

"Mhmm…it smells great Airi!" Aram took a whiff of the chicken and curry.

Raz sat down without a word and waited for Aram to take his food, being polite.

Aram took a spoonful of curry first, wanting to take a bite before he took his chicken and noodles. Raz did the same.

Aram took the bite and then said, "Airi… Airi…Its…"

AN: ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET IT OUT THERE...WE TRIED HARD TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT I GUESS THAT DIDNT WORK. WELL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!! OK, WELL THANKS FOR READING AND THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE COMING OUT SOON!!


	5. The Dinner

The Dinner- Chapter 5

The Dinner- Chapter 5

"It's so…so SPICY!!" Aram shouted, his tongue on fire. Raz took a sip of the curry too, and started gagging. Sweat started forming on his head. He covered his mouth trying not to let it show. He coughed it down and immediately reached for the water. Snatching it quickly and taking a big swig of water. Airi nervously smiled and said, "Well, maybe the chicken will taste better?"

Aram nodded, not wanting to crush her spirits to early. He took the carving knife and a fork utensil and wearily brought it upon the turkey. Raz watched hesitantly, fearing that his next bite would put him 6 feet under. Aram stuck the knife and fork into the turkey with force. He started sawing back and forth but it just wouldn't budge!

Aram looked at Airi hesitantly and said, "Um, I'll try again?"

So this time Aram stood up, leaned into the turkey with his carving knife and fork and put every ounce of exerted force onto the darn hard turkey!! Alas the turkey did not succumb to Aram's power. Raz watched the turkey sit there..Being hard as a rock. Aram started to speak but Airi interrupted him by throwing her hands up into the air and shouting to the ceiling "I'm hopeless and so is my cooking!" Airi then added quickly before Raz or Aram could take a bite, "Don't eat it! If you can't even cut it imagine what it will taste like!"

Aram set the knife down and Raz leaned back into his chair, trying to get as far away from the food as possible. Airi then said feeling a wave of hope and happiness, "I know! I can cook you my famous egg omelet!"

Immediately Raz shouted, "NO!" then with a quieter voice added, "I hate eggs."

Aram then said at the same time, "Ok Airi! You can do it! Eggs are delicious!"

Raz gave a death glare to Airi. Airi get what he meant, grumbled and said, "Maybe another time because seeing that Mr. Raz is our guest we should make his stay comfortable and as enjoyable as possible.

Aram then said, " Alright. I guess we can but next time we get eggs ok! Instead lets order some pizza! I want cheese!"

"Pepperoni." Raz said with a smirk.

Not a word came from Airi.

"Airi?" Aram asked questioning what she wanted.

"Hmm?" She replied kinda out of it.

"What pizza do you want Maid!" Raz shouted, impatient and hungry.

"I guess I'll just try to eat this food." Airi said, not wanting to waste this large amount of 'food'

Raz stared at Airi incredulously and said quite loudly, "Food! This is not worthy to be called food!"

Airi scratched her head embarrassed while Aram said, "Airi, you will die if you eat this stuff. So I'm going to get you some pizza. I wont let you die Airi!"

Aram then shouted for Lei. He came at lightning speed and asked, "Yes sir?"

"We need Pizza. Pepperoni and Cheese."

"Right away, Sir." Lei then headed out.

When the pizza came Aram and Raz started eating right away, being men and all.Airi stared at the pizza with hunger.

'Maybe I shouldn't just dig in. What if I look like pig? But I'm starving!' Airi thought and thought. Her stomach soon startled her out of her thoughts and the guys out of their eating. It growled louder and louder.

Aram looked at Airi with his mouthful of pizza, "Airi! Eat! You don't look so well."

"Heh..heh…sorry about that. I'm a little hungry." Airi patted her stomach and nodded to the boys to continue eating.

"Come on Airi! Just eat before it's all gone!" Aram said holding a slice of pizza out to her.

Airi insisted, "No, it's ok. I'll be fine."

Raz got irritated and kicked out a chair towards Airi and said, "Just eat already! You're getting me ticked!"

Aram nodded and Airi finally gave into her stomach and took the slice of pizza still waiting for her in Arams hand. She grabbed the seat and ate the pizza. One slice after another. She ate just like the guys, just a little less messy. When they were done they thought the boxes away along with their napkins. They all headed to the sink and washed the sauce of their hands. Airi started to wash the dishes but Aram said, "Airi, I can get another maid to..."

Airi interrupted him, "No, I'll do it, besides its only three plates. Just go upstairs and get some rest, both of you."

Aram nodded and Raz was gone already, "Alright if you want me to." He walked over to Airi and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Airi couldn't believe it! Aram kissed her! It was so simple but she just didn't know what to think of..it!? Aram smiled seeing that Airi was blushing such a lovely rosy pink.

"Goodnight Airi." Then he descended up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Airi whispered as Aram went. She turned towards the sink and continued washing the dishes.

'What is happening to me? I couldn't even look him in they eye. It was just to..to…to much for me.'

She finished the dishes and put them in the correct spot. Airi turned around and to her surprise she found Raz leaning against a wall, arms crossed, watching her!

Airi gave a startled gasp and said, "Oh! Goodnight."

She was about to head upstairs but Raz shot his arm across, blocking her from going. Raz leaned his head towards her, which caused her to take a step back into the nearest wall. Raz leaned exceptionally close to Airi's face until they were mere centimeters from each other. Airi blushed lightly and said, "Um, aren't you going to sleep? Mr. Raz?"

Raz titled his head to the side and looked into her eyes and said, "Just call me Raz."

Raz leaned in more till their lips were about to touch. Airi's heart thumped like crazy. He then added in a deathly tone, his breath dancing on her lips, "And if you ever, and I mean ever try to feed me food like that again.. you will regret it."

And with that he pulled away and headed upstairs with a smile upon his face.

'That was weird.' Airi thought, trying to get her heart under control.

Suddenly Airi let out a large yawn and finally headed upstairs with mingled thoughts and feelings.

AN: we are trying to keep the chapters coming as quickly as possible. We are working as fast as possible. Sorry it still takes a while, but we'll still try. Please review. Any constructive criticism and comments would be appreciated. Once again im sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I happened to miss while typing this chappie. But I can assure you there were much more before I edited it. (/3/) Thanks for reading and please keep reading. Its gonna get so much better!! Just thinking about the future in this story makes me crazy with happiness!! Nakouji will be coming in soon too!


	6. Caring For Aram

It was a gorgeous morning in the villa in Tuscany

It was a gorgeous morning in the villa in Tuscany. The sun was shining oh so bright. Birds were merrily chirping, it was just a fine and dandy morning. The kind that just brings you happiness. Airi was enjoying the wonderful view of the gardens from her balcony. She was already in her maid uniform. Airi just wanted to take in this magnificent morning before having to do her regular duties. She heavily sighed, "Well, I guess I better get going."

She straightened the crinkles, as best as she could, out of her uniform and then took a deep breath and exited her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She took a few steps and Lei appeared. Airi bowed and said, "Good morning!"

His response was, "Miss Hoshina, all of your duties are excused for today…"

In Airis' mind she was shouting with joy, 'YES!! HALLILUJAH!'

"But," Lei interrupted Airis happiness, "But you will be taking care of Aram-sama."

Airi panicked, "What happened to him! Is he okay?!"

Lei replied in the same flat voice, "He will be if you take care of Aram-sama properly today. He fainted this morning as he got out of bed. So I put him his bed and placed a cold compress upon his forehead. He has a mild fever and a cough."

A moment of silence then passed. Then Airi started, "But, yesterday…food…cough…Arams…" 'Oh my goodness! I did this to him! I t must have been when I accidentally coughed around Aram's plate!!'

Airi demanded Lei, feeling like it was her responsibility, "I'll take care of him today! I'll make him better before you know it!" While saying this a guilty thought crossed her mind, 'Besides, I got him sick…'

"Ok, but you must do EVERYTHING he says, that is the reason you're there. To supply his needs till he gets better." Lei stared directly at her face and said it, "Alright then, ill leave it to you." And with that he left.

Airi, walking with confidence headed for Arams room which was the door down the wall. Airi knocked lightly and said, "Aram, its me Airi."

Aram groggily replied back, "Come in." Airi could here the strain in his voice.

Airi did just that and as she walked in she was surprised. Arams' room wasn't that grad after all. Well yeah, it was HUGE. It had a balcony, main room, and then another room which was a big bathroom. His bed was a king sized with canopy and in front of his bed was a wide screen TV, a fireplace, and a whole set of couches and pillows. There were no paintings of angels on his ceiling, pillars, it was just. plain and simple. After Airi analyzed the room she quietly walked over to the bed. " Aram?" He was lying on his bed under his covers, his back was turned to her. She was going to reach out towards him when Aram let out a deep groggy groan. She quickly pulled back. Aram then turned his whole body to face the ceiling and groaned again, "Ugh.."

Airi stood closer and to the bed and said, "Aram…?" Aram turned to face her in acknowledgement. His eyes were still closed and his face was flushed, he breathed heavily, "Come closer"

She did and as she was told and came closer until she was standing right next to him, overlooking him.

Aram whispered, "Come down here." So Airi kneeled down, then Aram whispered again, "Closer."

Airi scooted closer to him until she could feel his breath on her cheeks. Finally Aram slowly opened his eye. Airis breath got caught in her throat. 'He is SOOO handsome!!' She thought. Forest green eyes were looking at her with so much emotion. He had a wet towel slightly tipping off his forehead and his wavy brown hair was pushed back. His hair was damp because of the wet towel and because of how hot he was. Arams lips parted as he said, "Airi…ugh..I think…"

Airi held her breath waiting for what he had to say, "Yes?"

"I think… I'm dying…"

Airi let her breath out. 'I thought he was going to be serious! Jeez…'

She looked at him, first with anger then, seeing was in pain softened up a bit. She sighed and took the wet towel off of his head. Airi went into his bathroom and wrung out the old, room temperature water and replaced it with nice, fresh, cold water. She then walked back to Arams side and brushed some of his hair off his forehead. She then placed it back on his forehead. Aram's eyes closed feeling the cold press on his skin.

Airi quietly asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix something for you?"

Aram snapped his eyes open and smiled "Can you make me some American style pancakes?! Please?!" He would've have seemed perfectly healthy with that sentence, till he started going into a coughing fit. Airi patted him on his back till it was done.

"Ok. Ill be back when I'm finished. So, you just rest ok!" Aram nodded and closed his eyes. Airi closed the door and descended down the stairs. She reached the kitchen quiet quickly, starting to know where all the rooms were in this huge house. Airi started prepping to make the pancakes. She grabbed the pan and the eggs and butter. "Ah! I almost forgot the flour!" Airi opened a few cabinets here and there and finally found it resting on a shelf…at the very top. "Oh great! It just has to be out of my reach!" She huffed. Airi just looked around for a stool but found none. So, determined to get that flour, she stood on the very tip of her toes and stretched her arms way up high. Her fingers were only a few inches away. Unknown to Airi, Raz was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking a cup of OJ and snickering at Airis attempts. Suddenly Raz got up and took three long strides toward Airi. He slammed his hand on the left side of Airis waist. His right hand reached up towards the flour bag, matching the place where Airis arm was, just longer. His fingertips grabbed the flour while Airis hands were frozen in shock. Airi, not exactly in her right mind, tried to get out of his hold, knocking into Raz who had the flour in his hands, successfully causing both of them to fall backwards to the floor. The flour flew into the air and dumped on them and everything around them. In then Airi had her back to Raz's chest and her arms were still raised in the air. Raz was underneath Airi with his hands to his side, not moving yet since he got the wind knocked out of him. They were both white as untouched snow. After a few minutes Raz coughed, "Ahem… your not as light as you look!"

Airi got startled out of her phase and abruptly rolled, over and stood up, and brushed herself off while saying, " Hey! There is nothing wrong with being a little heavy and eating….a lot!"

Raz started to stand up "Ya ya ya."

He bent down to Airis eye level, tilted his head to side and blew a puff of air lightly on the tip of Airis nose. Causing the white powder to poof up in a cloud and settle onto the floor. Airi stared at Raz a little uncomfortable at how close they were. Raz then headed out of the kitchen, snickered, and said, "I would hate to have to be Aram If I had to eat your cooking….AGAIN!"

That's when Airi realized that her cooking would be a hazard to anyone especially Aram since he was sick. She came to the conclusion that the only way for these pancakes to be cooked properly was for Raz to help.

"Raz, I know that you're the guest here and this might be a little out of line, but will you please help me prepare Arams' Pancakes?"

Raz bluntly said back, "No."

Airi sighed and walked to her mixing bowl, figuring it was helpless since he was so stubborn. She took the first egg and cracked it on the side of the bowl. She lost her grip though and it slid into the bowl, shell and all. "Shoot!" She then reached in the bowl and started picking out the little pieces of shell floating around. Raz disgusted at the mess she was making stormed in and snatched the bowl right out of her grasp and tossed it in the sink and grabbed a new bowl. "Ill do the mixture and you flip them." The added sarcastically, "you know, put the mix on the hot pan and you flip it when it turns golden brown?"

"Ya I got it! It's like flipping an egg!" She said, not noticing his sarcasm.

So Raz got started on mixing and Airi got the pan and heated it up. Airi then got out eh spatula and waited for Raz to be done. Raz finished the and wearily gave the bowl to Airi, thinking about everything she could do wrong.

"Ok, pour it slowly onto the pan." Raz said cautiously.

Airi with trembling hands poured the mix onto the hot pan, "Ok that's good…"

Airi was doing fine but Raz kept saying, "Slower! Go slower Airi!"

"Airi! Slow down!" Airi spun around and shouted, "Quit pressuring me" In the process she accidentally let go of the bowl in her hands. Airi gasped as it flew into the air. Raz, having quick reflexes grabbed it right as it was falling down. 'She's such a klutz.' Raz thought with frustration.

"Here" Raz said giving it to Airi, "Ill show you how to do it." So Raz placed his hands on top of Airis and guided her in the correct motions at the right speed. Airi smiled, she was actually doing it, and with Raz! She swiftly turned around and gave Raz a genuine smile and said, " Thank you!" She then turned back around and concentrated on finishing up the last of the pancakes. Raz was dumfounded and blushed lightly on her small gesture but brushed it off. Raz then said, "Ahem, well it seems you got it so ill leave you to it."

Airi nodded and before she knew it she was flipping 10 fluffy golden brown pancakes like a pro. Raz watching her the whole time though to make sure she was doing it right.

"Ok! Done!" Airi exclaimed putting down her spatula. She set four aside and then put the rest on a plate and covered it with tinfoil.

"What are you doing?"

Airi pouted, "Well we have to try them don't we!" Airi walked over to Raz and set it on the counter and handed him his fork and took a deep breath. Inhaling the maple scent floating in the air surrounding them. Then they both took a bite. 'This is good…'

"This is great!" Airi exclaimed. They finished their pancakes and Airi grabbed the dirty dishes and quickly washed them. She grabbed the pancakes and took the tinfoil off and they were still as hot as ever. "Well, I better get these to Aram! He's probably starving by now!" Airi was walking out when she turned and gave a thumbs up, "Thanks Raz!"

Airi walked to Arams room and knocked on the door. With no answer she let herself in and found that he was sleeping soundly. She walked over to him slowly and gently shook him. Aram opened his eyes and asked, "Airi, are the pancakes ready?"

Airi smiled widely, remembering the taste and said, "Yes they are!" Aram tried to prop himself up but exerting that much force tired him out. 'Hmp! This is ridiculous! I can't even get myself halfway up! I hate being sick…'

"Here, let me help." Airi set the tray on the stand and wrapped her arms around has shoulders and heaved him up. Aram was now leaning against his bed frame. She took a big pillow and propped it up behind his back.

Aram smiled and said, "That's much better, thank you."

"You're welcome! You must be pretty hungry! Here!" She handed him the tray and his fork. Aram placed the tray on his knees. Aram let out a big sigh and looked at Airi with puppy dog eyes, "Airi, I'm to tired to eat…will you feed me?"

Airi was shocked, 'Feed him!?'

After a moment of silence Aram grabbed the knife and fork and cut the pancakes into pieces and took Airis hand and placed the fork in it. After that he held onto Airis hand and made her stab a piece of pancake. Aram then led her hand holding the fork to his mouth. He pointed to his mouth and said, "Feed me."

Airi blushed and said, "But I-I-I-I-d-don't t-t-hink…"

'What am I saying?!" Airi turned so Aram wouldn't see her blush.

Suddenly Aram said, "Thanks Airi! That was really good! I think I can take it from here!"

Airi turned around and saw that Aram was chewing what appeared to be her pancakes. She looked to her fork and saw that the piece of pancake was missing. 'He must have eaten it while I was looking away…'

Aram interrupted her thoughts by taking the fork from her and eating another piece of pancake.

"You know Airi, this is actually really good! How did you make such a drastic improvement from last night to now? Did someone help you?" He asked curiously in-between bites.

"Well yah, Raz helped me." Airi said nervously.

Aram then put his fork down and had a look on his face that Airi couldn't quite make out. Aram was staring at his plate and said, "Airi, You should just….Just be careful around him."

Airi was about to ask why but figured it would be better if she didn't so she just replied, "Ok I guess?"

Arams attitude went back to normal and said, "Thanks again for all this!"

Airi smiled and said, "You're welcome!" After he was done eating she took the dishes to the kitchen and then walked back upstairs to force him to take his medicine. Finally after that whole speal they talked about nonsense till dark. They were finishing up one of many topics when Airi looked out the window and noticed how dark it was. "Wow, did we really talk that long? I guess we did."

"Hmm…I guess we did." Aram said with a tired sigh.

"Well I guess I should go." She was about to get and leave when Aram lightly grabbed the hem of her skirt. "Who said you could go?" (AN:OH MY GOODNESS!! SO CUTE!!) "Besides, I'm sick, I need you here." Aram grumbled. Airi tried to walk away still but found he would not let go. Airi looked at him and could see the fading of his light blush on his cheeks.

AN: OK OK….SORRY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! BUT I ADMIT I PROCRASTINATED…HEH HEH…GUILTY. BUT IT WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN TYPED IF IT WASN'T FOR MY WONDERFUL PARTNER WHO CHEERED ME ON IN MY LAZYNESS…BUT THE POINT IS I FINISHED!! HAHA! YES! WELL SORRY BOUT ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES…JUST PLEASE BEAR WITH IT. OH! GOOD NEWS! WE HAVE THE SEQUALS NAME! BUT…WE CAN'T TELL YOU!! OK WE WILL BE UPDATING SOON…VERY SOON…HOPEFULLY…BUT YOU HAVE TO COMMENT!! XP THANKS!


	7. Picture Perfect

Picture Perfect

Airi tugged at her skirt, trying to get away from Arams grip, and it was surprisingly strong considering he was ill. Her efforts proved no outcome. After a while though she came to the conclusion that it really was hopeless. So she walked closer to Aram so she could reach the chair next to his bed. She dragged it right in front of him and plopped herself down into it. Arams' grip loosened and Airi could now comfortably rest in her chair. Airi looked to Aram and saw his eyes peacefully flutter close. His hand slid lightly off of Airis skirt and hung off the bed. Airi gently took Arams hand and placed it upon his bed in a comfortable position. She was able to stay awake like this for an hour of so and then Aram started shivering. Airi got up and grabbed some blankets from the closet. She gently laid them over Arams shaking figure and held onto his hand, worried. Soon sleep overtook Airi and her head fell to bed. But they were still hand in hand. Unbeknownst to them a person afar was watching with a very devious look.

Aram awoke to the bright light of the sun streaming through his open window. He tried to prop himself up but was unable. Aram looked to his hand and saw that it was inside someone elses. He blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes and looked again. Sure enough their was Airi. Her head, resting on her right arm was slightly tipped up to face Aram. Her left arm was holding Arams hand and her legs were crossed on the floor, her back hunched over the bed. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. Airi was beautifully exhausted.

Aram tenderly brushed her hair away from her face. He caressed her face. Going from her check and finding it way to her lips. His fingers lightly brushed over them and froze.

'What am I doing?….' Aram pulled his hand away and it took all his might to get out of that bed and to let go her hand. He so badly wanted to stay in bed and just gaze at this kind, and wonderful person. But, he knew he had other responsibilities, such as making up the work he missed. Aram got dressed and took one last glance at Airi, only to notice she appeared to be cold. He grabbed the warmest blanket and let it fall over her shoulders. Aram then swiftly walked out of the room before he could convince himself to stay. The door shut and Airi woke up. She panicked when she saw the empty bed but her mind was to groggy to comprehend anything at the moment. She took a few breaths and rubbed her eyes. "He probably was feeling better and went to go take care of some things. He does have to work…"

She stood up and set the blanket back on the bed and walked to her room 'I cant believe I fell asleep while I was supposed to be taking care of him." Airi took a shower quickly and dressed quickly as possible knowing she was late for her duties already. Airi dragged herself down the stairs; not bothering to report to Lei that she was starting. If he really wanted to know he would come to her. She sweeped, polished, and dusted the houses' main rooms. This whole time Airi kept running into Raz who couldn't stop snickering at her. At lunch she finally had enough and marched straight up to him and said, "Would get that stupid smirk of your face?!"

He replied, "Your in no position to talk to me like that."

Airi raised one of her eyebrows, crossed her arms and said as sarcastic as she could, "Oh really?"

Raz smiled devishly and whipped out a developed photo of Aram and Airi last night. They were holding hands and it looked as though Aram was in nothing with only a blanket.

He twirled it in his hands and said, "I wonder what would happen if the press got a hold of this…"

Airi just stared at him, 'What would it matter…oh wait! His reputation!'

Airi glared menacingly at him, "You know that if people saw this they would get the wrong impression and no one would want to do business with him."

"Yup!" Raz smiled.

"What to you want?"

The answer was simple, just two words. "A date."

"What!! No way!!" Airi shouted without even thinking it over.

Raz cunningly said, "If I were you I would rethink that answer." He showed her the picture again.

Airi sighed, thinking about the pros and cons. 'I need to think about Aram. His whole life could be ruined and its only one date.'

"Fine."

"Alright then! Go get ready!" He shooed her along.

"What!? Now!!"

"Yes. Go." He said showing her the picture again before sticking it in his back pocket.

"Fine. But don't think ill make this an enjoyable date. You never said the specifics." She glared at him and stomped up the stairs. She got to her room, looked in her closet and grabbed the ugliest thing she could find.

"I'm not going to dress up! He's going to take me to some fancy pants restaurant and hers gonna get embarrassed! Ill show him!"

Airi walked down in ripped baggy jeans and I ratty old white t-shirt. Raz said nothing and walked her to the car. They both got in and it was a very silent car ride but their minds were in a flurry.

Airi- ' I cant believe he blackmailed me! This is gonna be SO horrible! Ill just make it the worst date he has ever had!'

Raz- I'm so glad I got the chance to blackmail her. This is going to be interesting! Its going to be the funniest thing ever!

Finally they arrived at their designated spot. Airi immediately got out of the car and slammed the door shut, tapping her foot impatiently. While Raz got out of the car smoothly without a care in the world.

Raz then said, "Lets go Airi."

"Hmph!" Airi said arrogantly and followed after him. They went into a paint shop filled with so many magnificent pieces of artwork. Airi was confused and said, "What are we doing here?"

Raz stuck his hands in his pockets and fidgeted before saying, "Well, we're here to paint."

Airi started smiling but caught herself remembering that she was still mad. A worker came out from behind and said, "Welcome Mr. Razuldo. Your room is ready."

Raz followed the worker to a back area and Airi trudged along. There were two easels of fresh, clean, crisp, white canvases. To the left of the easels was a big wall of colorful paint.

"Is this suitable for your needs Mr. Razuldo?" Raz nodded and the worker left them.

Raz looked at Airi, who was staring at the wall of paint, "All the supplies you need are in this room, so lets get started!" Airi nodded still trying to portray her anger and stubbornness.

About 30 minutes went by before Airi got a strong urge to flick pain at Raz. She looked at him and he was so intent on his painting that she began to reconsider. But she brushed that idea aside and dipped fresh paint on her brush. She flicked her wrist and watched as Raz flinched at the red paint now dripping down his face. He slowly turned to look to Airi with a death glare. Airi was holding her paintbrush guiltily and she was trying to cover up her laughs by coughing. It didn't work. She couldn't help but burst out laughing as the paint continued sliding down to his chin.

He said with an agitated smile, "Pray tell, what is so funny?" Airi didn't stop laughing. Raz having enough, took his brush and lathered his paintbrush in the light pink he was currently using and flicked the paint on her. And this was the beginning of the paint war. And thankfully they had on painters aprons, shielding their clothes, for the most part from the paint.

They both were laughing, covered in paint till Airis stomach let out a loud, noisy growl. Raz called over the worker and told him to package the paintings. After he paid for it both of them went over to a street vender across from the paint shop. They both got ham and swiss cheese Panini with tomatoes and basil and water. Airi scanned the area for an empty bench and found one under a nice shaded tree. Both dug in hungrily and Airi finished hers first. She took a swig of her water and looked to Raz who was finishing up his Panini and said, "Um, thanks Raz. This was….fun?"

Raz took a drink of his water and said, "Who knew a blackmail date could be so much fun! Huh Airi?!" Raz sniggered. Airi glared at him but then smiled and said, "Yah."

Raz smirked feeling victorious and said, "Well, we better head back!" So they each took their painting and walked to the car. Airi was sitting next to Raz and asked, "Hey Raz, can I see your painting?"

Raz blushed but covered it up with a cough "No, you can't." He firmly replied.

"Well why not?!" Airi said arguing back.

Raz looked at the wrapped painting in his hands and said in a soft voice, "Its not finished yet…"

Airi hearing the tone of his voice decided to drop it. They arrived at the villa and they only got a few steps before Aram appeared out of no where and swiftly walked up to them. Aram looked to Airi and said, "Dinner will be ready soon." Ignoring Raz.

Dinner came and went with some kind of awkwardness to it. Raz retired to his bedroom to finish up some work while Airi stayed behind to clean up the dishes. Aram was leaning on the counter behind Airi with his hands in his pockets.

"So, where were you guys for so long?"

She replied not skipping a beat, "I went to help Raz with some of his errands, seeing as I finished my duties early. I might as well help your guest."

Aram responded in a cold tone, "Really now?"

Airi started to get nervous, ' I have to lie to him! He has so much work, he doesn't need anything else to fret about.' "Yah…"

Aram leaned closer and closer to Airi, peering down at her tiny figure and said, "What do you feel for Raz?"

Airi replied with a shrug, "We're just friends."

"With benefits." He said glaring and pulling away from her face.

"How could you even think that?! I was just helping him! I wasn't even doing anything wrong!"

Aram swiftly turned his full attention to Airi and stared into her eyes, "Then what do you feel for me?"

AN: haha well its done!!! You happy oh wonderful partner?! : ) well no reviews for the last chapter..it hurt guys. But anyway sorry for all the mistakes! And PLEASE PLEASE review!!! It feeds our soul!!!! Helps us continue and give us energy! You may not think a review will really help but it does! So please review me and my partner would love it! Oh! And anything you think would be good in the story just post it! Well see if we can find a way to work it in!! thank you!


	8. Departure

Chapter 8 Departure

Airi was shocked and couldn't say anything, her gaze was cast downwards and her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. She quickly took a glance into his eyes, seeing light green forest eyes starring intensly back at her. She quickly averted her eyes her gaze to the ground.

'What should I say to him?! I couldn't possibly be… No! Of course not!' She firmly thought.

She slowly lifted her eyes to gaze at Aram's questioning face and softly whispered, " You're my boss…Its just not right…it can't happen.."

All of a sudden Lei interupted, "Mr. Aram you have a phone call."

Aram nodded and Lei left. Aram stared at Airi in the eyes, with a feirce, burning determination that no one could shake, "I believe it can." And with that he left, Airi standing there alone.

Arams POV

'Was that a little too blunt? No, I was simply speaking my mind. But, why did I say that? Jeez, this is too confuzing. Mabye doing some work will clear my mind…'

'It can never happen…' She thought to herself and climbed up the stairs to her room.

A week went by and every morning Raz would go with Aram to his study for hours at a time talking about a buisness deal. For that week Airi's life was extremly uneventful. Everyday was the same routine, doing her housework, eating, and sleeping. It was not fun for her at all, until something interesting happened

Back in Aram's study office Aram and Raz firmly shook each others hands, wrapping up the deal.

"Thank you for your timeMr. Razuldo, I look forward to our progress in the future."

Raz nodded and handed Aram some last files and started heading down the stairs. Aram called after him, "Your flight will be leaving soon so I suggest you start packing so you wont be late."

Raz heard what he said but he only acknowleged him with a nod. His eyes were focused on Airi, who was dusting some furniture. Raz was so focused on Airi he did not notice Aram calling to him. Aram finally shook his shoulder and snapped Raz out of his daze,  
"Hey Raz, are you ok?" Raz cleared his throat and pulled his eyes away from Airi to Aram, "Yes, of course. I will start packing now." With that Raz brisquely left leavingnan utmost confused Aram.

'Ok you can do it Airi,only a few more things to dust!' As she thought to herself, Lei interrupted her train of thought.

"Ahem!" Lei coughed.

Airi looked at Lei, "Oh, uh, hi…I was just about to finish up, really…"

Lei cut her off, "No matter, Mr. Razuldo is about to go to the airport to go back to Japan. So I need you to help him carry his luggage outside. Now, stop standing there useless, and get to it."

'Wait, why is he leaving' Airi grabbed his suitacases and hurried outside only to see Aram saying goodbye to Raz in a black. Sleek, limousine.

"Wait! Your things!" She shouted breathlessly while running down the front steps to the limo. She gave the chaffeur the suitcase while gasping for breath. She walked over to the window that Raz was behind and tapped on it/ The window rolled down and she saw big midnight blue eyes staring back at her. Airi took a step closer to him and leaned closer saying, "Leaving so soon Raz?"

Raz smirked, "Now I know you will miss me.." He winked and continued, "But, yes I have things to do in Japan and the buisness I needed to take care of here is finished."

Airi rolled her eyes at his first comment and said, "Well, I guess I will miss you, but you know, just a little."She added a laugh and continued, "Bye then, keep in touch."

Raz looked away from Airi to Aram and noticed he was staring at the two very closely. He reached his arm behind Airis head and brought her closer. He leaned in and lightly kissed her on the forehead and whispereed, "Bye Airi." He let go and the limo drove off. Airi touched her forehead and limply and said, "Why did he do that?! Crazy dude." Airi shook her head and just stared at the road, knowing she would miss turned to see Aram and noticed he was wearing dark jeans and a rolled up sleeved dark plum collared shirt with a shiny black tie. She stared at his sun brown hair moving softly in the wind, but what struck her most was his deep forest green eyes. Airi suddenly looked away, remembering the last time they talked.

'What am I going to do and say? I should just walk away quickly, right now!' So Airi walked past him, keeping her eyes on the ground. Airi looked over her shoulder, now quite some distance from Aram and saw him running towards her. She walked quicker through the doors and into the living room and Aram shouted, "Wait, Airi!"

Airi didn't turned around and stared at him but kept walking bakwards, "What Aram?! What so you want…?"

"Airi! Watch out!" Aram aced for her but it was too fell backwards onto the couch and Aram fell on top her with only his hands to support him from crushing her. Airi's eyes were clenched shut from the fall. She opened her eyes slowly after realizing she wasn't falling anymore to see Aram looking down at her, smiling. Airi glanced at their position and blushed.

Aram laughed and said, "I was going to tell you to watch out for the couch but you wouldn't listen."

Airi pouted, "But I…"

"Nope! You are not going to interrupt me. I have two things to tell you. First, why did Raz kiss you." He glared and then said, "And second what are you doing for the next two weeks? I have to ask you to do something but you have to promise to do it!"

Airi contemplated what he said and curiousity overwhelmed her, "Ok..well I honestly don't know why he kissed me and the next two weeks im doing the same thin I have done since I have been here but my boss, you, should know for sure and what did you want me to do for you?"

Aram replied, "Well I don't like you hanging out with him. And I don't have any work for the next two weeks so I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me."

Airi stared at him, "Well, I think that would be fun but I do have work to do and I don't want to slack off."

"Listen, you can still work, but think of it as a break. Im your boss and I am telling you that you no longer have a choice in the matter."

"Alright, I think it does sound fun. Are you going to get off of me now?" Airi said with a heavy blush. Aram bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Airi's eyes widened and Aram said, "Now we're even." Aram then propped himself up and walked down the hall. Airi sighed and rested on the couch staring up at the ceiling with a small smile on her lips.

Raz was in his private jet headed back to Japan. He was sitting on a plush chair and in his lap was a cylinder shaped plastic container. Raz opened it and took out the rolled up piece of paper. He rolled it open gently as if it was a fragile leaf. It was his painting of Airi sitting on her stool with a painting brush in her hand, only a few inches away from her easel. Her head was tilted to the side with a thoughtful expression. The beast part was the smuge of paint on her cheek. Even dirty she still was beautiful. He had a flashback of his departure and smiled. "That silly little girl."

He lighlty touched his painting and looked out the window searching for something in the vast sky of irridesent clouds knowing he would never find it.

AN: WELL MY GOOD READERS. I HAVE UPDATED,FINALLY. I WENT A LITTLE CRAZY WITH THE COMMAS THIS CHAPPIE THOUGH XD. ANYWAY, THANKS TO MY PARTNER IT HAS BEEN PUBLISHED, THANKS BABE!!OK WELL PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT IS VERY ENCOURAGING AND IT IS DEFF OUR FUEL TO CONTINUE!!! THANKS AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
